Morningstar Brothel
The Morningstar Brothel (or simply the Morningstar) is the premier brothel in the Boise Wasteland, known for its large selection and security. However, the Morningstar is also known for its secrets and extensive use of sex slaves. A shining concrete tower near the center of Boise, the Morningstar serves as a sort of neutral ground between groups, excluding a few such as the Warhost and the Legion. Many individuals rub shoulders looking for companionship in the Morningstar and are kept in check in check by the watchful eyes of Lola's Guns and the Boise Boys, the current protectors of the Brothel who have an unsteady truce. History The Morningstar Brothel's early history is uncertain until the late 2100's. However, there are many rumors, some with more merit than others. One of the more popular ones says the history of the Morningstar goes back to the Great War itself, while others say the Morningstar was first started by a ghoul in early 2100's. The real answer is a great deal more complicated than that. The first confirmed records of the Morningstar are from Elder Julian, the first Elder of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, who mentioned the Morningstar in his early journals about Boise, specifically in a journal entry: This makes it clear that the Morningstar at least existed in the early 2100's. However, urban legends originating from the Boise Boys and other Boise raider gangs say the Morningstar existed in Boise right after the Great War. They were just not as hospitable back then. That's the big deal with the Morningstar Brothel, their open secret. The whole place, the girls, bar, and music, was originally constructed as a honeypot trap to draw in visitors, preferably drifters, and cannibalize them. There was, in reality, no actual brothel at the time since it was all a trap. This tactic worked well enough in early days when the Boise Boys and the mutants were the only big groups, and this became only better when the Morningstar allied with the Boise Boys in 2126. However, things began to change in the Morningstar in the late 2100's when people from larger more organized factions began frequenting the brothel. When people from the Brotherhood and the Immortals began coming, the residents of the Morningstar finally became a proper brothel. However, the cannibalism did not stop, it was just limited to drifters and lone visitors from the unaffiliated wasteland. One of these drifters fired a Fat Man at the Morningstar in boredom in the mid-2100's, causing some major damage that had to be repaired over a few years. Also, the Morningstar had difficulty converting its upper rooms to "livable" living space and the girls suffered for it. The Whore's Girdle was built in 2204 by the Boise Boys to assist in the Morningstar's defense. After going legit, the Morningstar began to take in a steady supply of sex slaves from the wasteland, mostly from Lola's Guns. Theses new residents became dissatisfied with their conditions and over time built up a huge resentment for their matron and "employers". This is what led to the Sex Strikes of 2219, 2224, and 2238. After the third Sex Strike, the Morningstar's matron finally gave in and gave the girls better conditions such as running water and electric light. This resulted in better attitudes, and there has been only one Sex Strike after 2238. The Boise War came in the 2250's, and the Boise Wasteland suddenly became even more chaotic than usual. In an attack by Luther's Warhost on one side and the Boise Mutant Horde on the other, the Whore's Girdle fell while the remaining Boise Boys fell back and took refuge in the Morningstar. The Boys and the brothel's girls stayed cooped up in the Morningstar for three weeks as the mutants outside bayed for their blood. There were surprisingly few rapes. The Morningstar's saviors turned out to be their old suppliers, Lola's Guns, who wanted a new contract. The remaining Boise Boys, alive and stubborn, were forced to share their protection of the Morningstar with the Guns. Bad blood was still between the groups at the time, but they remained at peace for the money's sake. The Morningstar profited off of this. After the Boise War, the Morningstar has been relatively peaceful except for two incidents: the Boise Mutant Horde attacks in 2266 and a big Bloodborne attack in 2278. Both were snuffed out relatively quickly, and the Morningstar has emerged on top both times. Now, the brothel continues to operate, unlikely to ever stop its gruesome practices. Layout The Morningstar Brothel is a tall, concrete tower lighting up the Boise Wasteland with its neon signs as well as its many red-tinted windows. Although being in the middle of active war zone for more than a century, the exterior of the Morningstar has remained relatively unblemished through the years, save for one major crater near the back of the building, the result of a bored drifter deciding to fire a Fat Man at one of the Morningstar's many signs in 2197. Around the Morningstar is a ring of sandbags where many of the Morningstar's protectors are located, from both Lola's Guns and the Boise Boys. Nicknamed the Whore's Girdle, this line of sandbags may seem flimsy, but it serves as an effective defense and has only been penetrated twice by force, once near the end of the Boise War in 2257 and the other by an attack from the Bloodborne in 2278. The ground floor of the Morningstar is the most open, well-lit, and well-guarded level of the building. Basically, a strip club coupled with a bar and a tattoo parlor, the lower floor is where most of the Morningstar's patrons are at any given time, either watching the girls or drowning their sorrows with the barkeep. Occasionally a band plays for ambiance sake (sometimes that bum Cyrus Montana and his crew). Behind the bar, there is a kitchen and a washroom as well, which no outsider is allowed in. Also on the bottom floor, through a door marked DOCTOR, is the operating room and living space of Dr. Gregson, a battlefield surgeon turned plastic surgeon. The upper floors are accessible by both stairs and elevator and where most of the action in the Morningstar takes place. The girls both live and work out of their rooms and take their clients to their rooms upon being paid. These floors where the girls live are typically less well-lit than downstairs but are much better after the Sex Strike of 2238, having access to running water and electric lighting. Some rooms are reserved for "special classes" of girls and clients. This includes a bondage dungeon, the ghouls quarters, and the room with a restrained (and partially sedated) Boise Mutant. The top three suites in the Morningstar are reserved for the most important people and patrons. The sixth floor (third to the top) is the residence of the matron and is often well decorated. This does, of course, depend on the preferences of the current matron. The seventh floor (second to the top) is reserved for Commander Lola of Lola's Guns but is only occupied by Lola rarely, with the Guns living in Morningstar allowed to crash there on a daily basis. The eighth and top floor are reserved for the current boss of the Boise Boys, today Danny Akimbo. The rest of the Boise Boys in the Morningstar do not go there, for fear of "messing with the boss's stuff". The Morningstar also has a basement, which houses the brothel's generator while also serving as a larder. Amenities & Features The Morningstar is well-known for its wide selection of girls (and some boys). The Morningstar tries to maintain as many different skin colors and mutant races to attract as many customers as possible, ranging from standard human races like white and black to more exotic Chinese and Native Americans to ghouls and two super mutants. For more obtuse interests, the Morningstar also has one Boise Mutant. The Morningstar caters to various nonfatal fetishes, with some girls being "specialists" in specific fields. The bar and tattoo parlor offer services to people not looking for companionship. The Boise Boys are these places' biggest patrons. Notable Residents Matron Isis Diamond The current matron of the Morningstar, Isis Diamond is renowned for being vain and obsessed with her appearance. The sister of the previous matron, Isis attained her position through nepotism (and covertly, assassination). Once a regular prostitute in the Morningstar, Isis became a big deal when her sister came to power in 2271. A young woman at the time, Isis took full advantage of her position and got the best prosthetics and plastic surgery, becoming the heaviest-costing whore in the Morningstar by 2275. When her sister died of unknown circumstances in 2286, Isis took over as matron of the Morningstar. By then, her prosthetics and plastic surgery had horribly backfired, and Isis looked positively homely. Luckily for her (and her clients) Isis does not actively work as a prostitute anymore and mostly sees to administrative duties. Isis Diamond is privy to all the secrets of the Morningstar, keeping track of how many many unaffiliated travelers and drifters come into the Morningstar and marking them down. Although most would mark down Isis as another Morningstar bimbo, she does at least have a head for numbers and can be very persuasive if she wants to. However, Isis is also vain, corrupt, and exploitative of the girls of the Morningstar, as all matrons must be. Matron Isis has the appearance of a rather withered woman, who may have seemed pretty in her younger years with her raven hair and pale skin. Now, the extensive implants and surgeries have changed her. She looks more silicon than man. Nowadays, Isis wears more modest clothing than most other people in the Morningstar and is glad of it. Doctor Gregson Doctor Gregson was originally a battlefield surgeon from the Badlands Territory and was one of the best at his line of work. However, a scandal (some say an affair, others say cowardice) caused Gregson to flee west with a caravan, hoping to reach to fabled New California Republic and perhaps set up a practice there and make a new start. This did not come to be. While trekking through Idaho in 2262, Doctor Gregson's caravan was attacked by some bored members of Lola's Guns. The women were marked to be sold to the Morningstar, and all the men were killed except Gregson. Being trained in medicine, Gregson would fetch a handsome price to any nearby group. To many's surprises, it was the Morningstar that bought him, and the Morningstar's current doctor, a ghoulified plastic surgeon named Ronald Michael, freed Gregson and offered him a job as his assistant. Gregson, although already being in his late twenties at the time, tentatively accepted. Ronald taught Gregson everything he knew about plastic surgery, and the two became good friends. This came to an end when Ronald began to go feral and began to replace the regular breast implants with concrete. Gregson was forced to shoot Ronald before the process reached its full extent and became the Morningstar's new Doctor. It was all he could take to get through that. Ever since then, Doctor Gregson has run his modest profession out of the Morningstar, only occasionally taking advantage of the Morningstar's many "pleasures", with only a few girls ever claiming to have slept with him. Most of the girls like Gregson as he is kind and will listen to their problems. Some the younger enslaved ones even have crushes on the Doctor, thinking him handsome and kind. However, Gregson is weak on the inside and will not defy the matron to try to free any of the slaves. Doctor Gregson is aware of the Morningstar's secret but does not actively take part in it, thinking it disgusting and immoral. The matron thinks this a hypocritical but acceptable view, as long as Gregson doesn't spill his guts to outsiders. Otherwise, his guts would spill. The doctor is a slight red-haired man with freckles and a bit of a pot belly. He wears a surgeon's garb when working and a certain jacket from his past when out at the bar or elsewhere. Ryan Pierce One of the Morningstar's male prostitutes, Ryan Pierce is a former drifter from Klamath who swings both ways. Pierce was born dyslexic and did not do well in school. The laws and restrictions in the NCR did not fit him, so he ran away from home and became a drifter, living on his wit and good looks. Coming to Boise from the West, Pierce stumbled into the Morningstar to take refuge from the Boise Mutant Horde. Pierce decided to sample some of the merchandise, but because he was a drifter, Pierce was taken captive. However, since he seemed very handsome, the matron gave him a choice: work at the Brothel or be forced outside with none of his weapons or clothes. Pierce stayed. Ryan Pierce has not minded his service to the Morningstar all that much, seeing it as "a minor setback in the grand scheme of things". His fate was better than most drifters who came to the Morningstar after all. Chi-Chi A prostitute of Chinese descent, Chi-Chi was raised in the Morningstar and has worked almost her whole life. She is a good person at heart but cannot really grasp basic concepts and morality. Chi-Chi does not think what the Morningstar does is wrong, since it is all she has ever known. Chi-Chi is popular with ghouls to her disgust, since many seem to have a thing for her dressing up in PLA uniforms. Samantha Blaze Samantha Blaze is a recent captive from the unaffiliated Boise Wasteland who was sold to the Morningstar Brothel as a sex slave, known for being particularly beautiful. Captured by Lola's Guns, she holds a special hate for the titular Lola and her lieutenant Buck Red for killing her brother Westley, her only family. She is currently being "broken in" and does not know the Morningstar's secret. "Lola" A Boise mutant taken captive by the Morningstar Brothel in 2278, "Lola" attracts many of the Morningstar's more choosey clients. A mass of flesh and holes, "Lola" was brought back to the Morningstar by a Boise Boy raiding party "on special order" and has remained locked sedated in its room ever since, being periodically fed and used. She was nicknamed "Lola" after the much-hated Lola Ensler, head of Lola's Guns. "Lola" hates everyone in the Morningstar and would kill everyone in the building if it could. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Idaho